


Lonely Christmas

by QueenofCrazy



Series: tumblr works [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCrazy/pseuds/QueenofCrazy
Summary: Stiles thinks he's spending Christmas alone





	Lonely Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for @lozenger8 as part of @scilessecretsanta. I really hope you enjoy this and happy holidays!

Stiles was not moping. Not at all. He wasn't sad that he was spending Christmas alone. That he was stuck at college, because of a stupid assignment. He was not sad that the whole pack would be spending Christmas together, happy. He was not sad that it had been about 4 ½ months since he had seen Scott face to face. 

Stiles would not admit to missing Scott. He would not admit that for Christmas he just really wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend and spend time with his pack. He didn't want to be here, alone, in his dorm room watching Elf by himself. Cold and wrapped in a blanket eating some grilled cheese. 

About half way through the movie there was a knock on his dorm room door. He stared at it in disbelief, hoping to every God that it wasn't his roommate back. There were a couple more knocks before Stiles got out of bed grumbling about roommates and what a pain they were. However, when Stiles opened the door he almost slammed it shut out of shock.

“Scott.” He whispered.

“In the flesh.” Scott replied with a small smile tugging at the edge of his mouth.

“What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Beacon Hills with the rest of the pack!” 

Scott rolled his eyes, “you didn't actually think I was going to let you spend Christmas alone did you?” 

Stiles pulled him into the room and wrapped himself around Scott, who chuckled, but hugged back with just as much enthusiasm. 

“I missed you.” Stiles choked out.

“I know. I missed you too babe.” Scott put one hand on the side of Stiles face and gave him a chaste kiss. 

Stiles grumbled and pulled him in for a more enthusiastic kiss. Walking backwards trying not to trip on all the rubbish on the ground, until his legs touched his bed and he stopped kissing to lay down and beckon Scott to him. Scott laid down with his head resting on Stiles chest, where Stiles combed through his hair with his fingers. Scott traced shapes and words onto Stiles abdomen. They lay there in the comfort of each other's arms for what a while, not speaking, just letting their actions show how much they had missed one another and how much they loved each other. 

Scott moved his head so he could look at Stiles face, eyes drooped and full of love just watching Scott. “I got you a present.” 

Stiles lit up. His mouth pulling into a huge smile. Scott sat up, and straddled Stiles legs. From the back pocket of his jeans he grabbed a small box and held it out for Stiles. 

Stiles gingerly took it. Ran his fingers over it, before opening it. Inside he found a ring, not an engagement ring, but a silver ring with rubies going right round the band. When Stiles looked at the inside of the band he saw that it was engraved with the day they met in kindergarten and their initials. Stiles teared up before quickly putting it on his finger. 

“I love it, it's beautiful.” 

“I'm glad.” 

“Oh! I got you a gift too Scotty!” Stiles twisted in the bed almost toppling them both off, and reached for his bedside tables top draw. He pulled out a photo frame. And when Scott looked at it, he saw it it was it was full of photos of the two over the years. Even ones of after Scott was turned, but when he wasn't looking at the camera so there was no flare.

Scott looked at Stiles who was watching him and pulled him in for an eager kiss. Running his hands through Stiles hair. Stiles ran his hands up and down Scott's back. 

“Thank you baby.” Scott whispered. 

Stiles just hugged him tighter to him. They lay down together and finished watching Elf, then Love, Actually and both fell asleep watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas. 

They woke up the next morning to sun streaming right onto their faces. Stiles groaned and snuggled deeper under the blankets, while Scott laughed, but curled tighter around Stiles. They lay in bed with one another for about another hour just talking about the past few months before they got up and had a shower. They bundled up in coats and hats and scarfs to go and explore and see if there were any coffee shops or diners open. Lucky for them, the diner Stiles went to every Sunday Sunday for brunch with some of his college friends was open. They walked in and walked to the back of the diner to sit. Sherry, one of the waitresses came up to take their drink order, both of them getting chocolate milkshakes, and to take their order, Stiles got waffles with a side of bacon and hash browns. Scott got pancakes with bacon and fried eggs on the side.

Throughout their meal they stole food from one another, threw food at each other, and just had a good time. When they got back to the dorm they had to have another shower. Afterwards they went back to laying laying in Stiles’ bed, and talking about everything and anything. They talked about the pack and everything that had happened recently, like Boyd proposing to Erica, Isaac and Erica starting their own business, how Derek had started working at the police station, and that Kira and Malia were planning a road trip across the country just for fun. 

Stiles felt at peace. He no longer felt alone, or sad. He had his boyfriend with him, and they were cuddling just like he wanted, no he didn't have his pack with him, but he had Scott there and that was enough for him. Sure he still missed his pack, but he would see them soon enough, and he was okay with that. He was happy in this moment, wrapped in Scott’s arms, content, and warm. It was the best Christmas he had, had.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @kevaaronday


End file.
